paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deaton
Deaton is owned by the user Rory on the Go! and is a free to use character only if you're a member of his Paw Patrol. If not, you must ask me first. Appearance Spiky black hair with dark green eyes. He wears the same Paw Patrol uniform as Ryder but his is black with dark blue and red trimming. The same goes for his atv - it is black with red and dark blue trimming. (Trying to work with something different.) Personality Very kind, caring and a great leader. He never gets mad - unless something or someone is trying to mess with his pups. Deaton is also super protective of his Paw Patrol members. Usually he is very agile and fast - when caught off guard though or feeling stressed he can turn as clumsy as Marshall and run into pup houses or trip over pups and accidently send someone flying. (Total accident.) Ryder has given him some good advice about slowing down and taking a moment to adjust to the situation. Deaton is also a bit of a daydreamer. He inherited that from his dad - when not on a mission Deaton will spend his spare time trying to come up with new upgrades he can add to the pups vehicles or Lookout. After imaging how the upgrade would work out in a dream Deaton draws out a design and takes it to Scrapper, together they will work it out in the garage. Family # Paw Patrol Members ^^ # Deran - Father, Missing / Undesigned. # Mother - Undesigned. Bio Deaton is the leader of my Paw Patrol. He's 10 years old and based entirely off of Ryder. Deaton loves all of his pups and going on adventures. He drives an ATV just like Ryder and also has a Pup Pad. Deaton grew up in the town of Stormy Bay. It was only him and his dad Deran - his mother had left him with his father. (Not died, left for a different reason.) Deaton's father was a builder. He wasn't great at designing but he loved to build buildings like: Apartments, Shelters, Animal Shelters, some new businesses and even a mall at one point. Basically places where people - and animals! - could live and have jobs. "Draw me a picture and I'll build it." Deaton's father was a great father in his own way - he didn't neglect his son nor was he the overly doting type. Instead of playing father and son catch, Deaton helped his father build buildings for their community. Deran wanted Deaton to grow up and be independent while also helping out the community as much as possible. They weren't exactly homeless but Deran never owned a house. They just lived on site of the building they were working on until it was completed. Then it was time to move on to the next site and start all over again. That's how Deaton's Lookout Tower was built. One of Deran's special hobbies is "storm watching." He likes to go out during the middle of big storms and study them. Feel the wind, embrace the rain - stuff like that. Deran had already built a shelter but at the time he thought a special "Watch Tower" with residential units underground could come in handy one day. Construction went underway and the "Watch Out" was built. Note: The "Watchout" is based off the Lookout with a few changes I will point out later on. The Watch Out was completed just in time for a test drive - a big storm was coming. Deaton stayed safely in the tower but his father Deran went outside - but this time never came back. It's currently unknown if Deran survived the storm, he has yet to be found and heard from. Deaton looked all over for him. That's how he ended up in Adventure Bay. Deaton met Ryder and his pups. Ryder inspired Deaton to want to start his own section of the Paw Patrol (he certainly already had a tower). Deaton spent a few months training under Ryder until he was ready to lead. Deaton was already a great builder but Ryder taught him all kinds of things about mechanics. After he completed his training Deaton returned home to the Watch Out Tower and renamed it the "Lookout Tower." Since there are so many pups entering Deaton's Paw Patrol there will be various Bios. Please feel free to write what you wish and use Deaton as you wish. ^^ Equipment * Pup Pad * Snorkel Gear * Swimsuit * Harness Vehicle * ATV Likes & Dislikes Likes: # Mostly pups and some cats - Deaton must first get to know the cats though! (He hates being scratched.) # TBD # TBD Dislikes: # Finding abandoned animals (just the thought of horrible owners makes him mad!) He will help them find a new home - and try not to track down the former owner. Because if he did - it wouldn't be pretty... # TBD # TBD Fears # Something happening to any of his pups - mainly one of them disappearing like his father had or getting hurt during the middle of a mission. # Dark caves - Deaton fears slipping and sliding, breaking his equipment, crashing into the wall or ending up totally lost and never finding his way out again. He will go on cave missions - he just has to brace himself before actually venturing inside. Trivia * One of Deaton's most famous nicknames is "Dee" - he never minds when anyone calls him that. * Out of all of his pups Deaton shares a super tight bond with Scrapper. * Deaton is not afraid of brussel sprouts like his mentor - he just thinks they're totally gross. * Deaton has a bit of a abandonment issue - he won't mind if any of his pups ever want to leave. He will get super anxious though if they end up missing or just plain out running away from him. He misses his dad and doesn't think he will be able to handle it well if someone else he cares about disappears as well. Note Please do not edit this page without my permission first. Deaton is my character and is owned entirely by me. Stories He Appears In * Coming soon. Category:Leaders Category:Deaton's PAW Patrol Member